Miss Match
by BlueAngel0104
Summary: Duke needs a matchmaker to be set up with Serenity, but what happens when the matchmaker set Tristen up with her by accident?


Miss Match   
  
Chapter 1 - Roses  
  
Dedicated to Cassie Lupus   
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Roses by Outkast (song has no bearing on the chapter, I'm just listening to it now.) I don't own Tasha either, she's Cassie Lupus's OC donated to me along with the plot. If you want me to write a custom fic for you, send me the info in a review in my fic "Send me info and I'll write a custom fic for you!" You can find the link in my author profile.   
  
"We've been sitting in almost complete silence for, like, a whole minute!" Tristan Taylor remarked to his friends Tasha Samaski, Duke Devlin, and Serenity Wheeler. "I have a game we could play! Tea loved it when we first played."  
  
Duke rolled his eyes and put an arm around Serenity, "Why don't you let Serenity pick the game we play?"  
  
Tristan wore look of extreme jealousy and disappointment on his face as he whined, "But I wanted us to play 'Guess My Facial Hair.'"  
  
"That's OK, Tristan, we can play your game," Serenity comforted Tristan, smiling brightly at him.   
  
Tasha narrowed her chocolate brown eyes slightly, as if that would help her analyze the relationships of her friends and how she could help solve the intense love triangle. She'd always aspired to become a successful matchmaker, often telling stories about her matchmaker friends and the couples they set up.   
  
Duke interrupted her thoughts by tugging on her pink sweater and asking her if they could speak somewhere private. Unable to repress her confusion nor her curiosity, she followed him to Tristan's humble backyard.  
  
"You know matchmakers, right?" the raven haired boy asked Tasha anxiously.  
  
"Of course!" Tasha replied, wondering happily of where this conversation was going.  
  
"Could you do me an enormous favor?" Duke's green eyes shifted to stare at the green grass beneath them. "It seems my charm isn't working on Serenity. That girl, so beautiful in her naivete but still frustrating! I think that I'd . . . even though at one point I thought I had too much pride for this . . . and that this would be an all-time low . . . I think I need a matchmaker. Can you recommend one for me, please?"  
  
Tasha's face lit up with happiness. She'd just thought of a brilliant idea. She could start a career as a matchmaker at last.   
  
All she had to do was give Duke her number, which neither he nor any of the rest of the gang knew, and say that's was the matchmaker's number. She could do all the work! She could set up two of her very best friends!  
  
"Sure! And don't worry, going to a matchmaker means you love Serenity, not that you're pathetic," Tasha scribbled a number on an old recipt she'd found in her bag and gave it to him. "She knows almost all the people in this neighborhood, she's a very local matchmaker. All you gotta do is tell her your name and Serenity's and she'll have you two going out before you can even speak to her again!   
  
"What us her name?"  
  
"She is called . . . Miss Match."  
  
Tasha got home to the high-pitched beep that told her she had new messages. Plopping herself on her olive green couch next to her telephone, she pressed a silver button. She pushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes as she heard Duke's voice from the machine.   
  
"Hello, Miss Match. My name is Duke Devlin and I would like to be set up with Serenity Wheeler. I heard you know the people here, so you could set us up quickly. I really appreciate that. Bye."  
  
Tasha was ready to get up off the seat to put her matchmaking plan into action when she realized there was still another message on her machine. This one was from Joey, not someoone Tasha was expecting to hear from.  
  
"Miss Match, I heard from a friend of mine you do matchmaking, which is ironic because your name is Miss Match," Tasha couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of her friend. "My name's Joey Wheeler and, well, there's this girl, Mai Valentine, please set us up. I love her so much but it's so hard to reach out to someone who keeps pushing me away. Please, please help me. Thank you so much!!!"  
  
A smile came across the girl's face for the third time that day. She had opened her 'buisiness' only an hour ago and yet she already had two customers. Eager to start working, she took out a huge, unorganized address book.   
  
She barely had the huge black binder open when its contents spilled on the hardwood floor. Loose papers she'd never bothered to fit in properly were laying at her feet, mocking her. Frantically, she picked up a random piece of paper. It had a phone number written on it and a name. She couldn't make out the first name, but the last name was Taylor.   
  
"Taylor?" she thought to herself. "That's Duke's last name. I hope so, I'm going to use this number.  
  
She picked up her little black phone and dialed Serenity's number. Serenity was the one to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Serenity! It's Tasha."  
  
"What's up, Tasha?"  
  
"You want to have dinner with me tonight with some friends?"  
  
"Sure, who's --"  
  
Tasha cut her off quickly, "Oh I have to do something now. I'm sorry, can you call me back and tell me what time and place we're gonna go? I can pick you up."  
  
Tasha read the number off the little slip of paper in her hand and hung up. Little did she know what she'd caused.  
  
Tristan had gone out after everyone left to buy himself some fast food. Distracted by many things along the way, he didn't come back until two hours later (A/N I know, not very convincing, but bare with me it's 1:40 AM.) He found that he had a message on his answering machine. Unsure of who would call him, he listened to the message and was pleased to find that it was from his new obsession: Serenity Wheeler.   
  
"Hey I'll be free at seven so if you could pick me up then we could go out to eat. See you soon!"  
  
"Serenity, you're getting more assertive, and I'm getting horny," Tristan thought, excited about his date. He popped an Altoid into his mouth and ran out the door.  
  
Gomen nasai my writing isn't very good today, but I did write. And I wrote a lot :) But I think when the words on the computer start having fuzzy outlines it's time to quit, ne? Anyway review and tell me how you liked it. I suck at beginnings so the rest will be better. And definately less PG and more PG-13.   
  
Ja ne!! :) 


End file.
